Holy Grail
Holy Grail is the second album by Versailles as major, released on June 15, 2011 it is their first to feature new bassist Masashi. The album includes "Philia", theme song of their TV program Onegai Kanaete Versailles, "Masquerade", main theme of the film Vampire Stories: Brothers and "Vampire", main theme of the film Vampire Stories: Chasers. The limited edition comes with a bonus DVD of the music videos for "Masquerade", "Vampire", "Destiny -The Lovers-" and "Philia". The deluxe box limited edition comes with a DVD of five versions of the "Masquerade" music video, each focusing on a different member, an interview with Kamijo and the making-of the video. Tracklist CD # MASQUERADE - 6:01 Music and lyrics by KAMIJO # Philia - 5:57 Music by HIZAKI, lyrics by KAMIJO # Thanatos - 4:33 Music by MASASHI, lyrics by KAMIJO # Flowery - 4:00 Music by TERU, lyrics by KAMIJO # Remember Forever - 6:36 Music and lyrics by HIZAKI # DESTINY -The Lovers- - 6:37 Music and lyrics by KAMIJO # DRY ICE SCREAM!! Silence - 4:37 Music and lyrics by HIZAKI # Threshold - 1:59 Music by TERU # Judicial Noir - 4:20 Music by HIZAKI, lyrics by KAMIJO # Love will be born again - 4.12 Music and lyrics by KAMIJO # Vampire - 4.28 Music and lyrics by KAMIJO # Faith & Decision - 16:27 Music by HIZAKI, lyrics by KAMIJO # The Theme of Holy Grail - 1:25 Music by KAMIJO Disc 2 (DVD, Limited Edition) # MASQUERADE # Vampire # DESTINY -The Lovers- # Philia Disc 2 (DVD, Deluxe Box Limited Edition) # Personal Edit Music Video of MASQUERADE: KAMIJO ver. # Personal Edit Music Video of MASQUERADE: HIZAKI ver. # Personal Edit Music Video of MASQUERADE: TERU ver. # Personal Edit Music Video of MASQUERADE: MASASHI ver. # Personal Edit Music Video of MASQUERADE: YUKI ver. # KAMIJO Interview & Special Making Lineup * Vocals: KAMIJO * Guitar: HIZAKI * Guitar: TERU * Bass: MASASHI * Drums: YUKI Credits Recording & Mixing Engineer: Neeraj Khajanchi. Recording Engineers: Keiichi Takahashi, Naoyuki Kamijo, Yuji Yoshida of studio JIVE. Recording & Mixing Studio: Studio Sound DALI, aLIVE RECORDING STUDIO, STUDIO SUNSHINE, studio JIVE, meer studio, WONDER STATION RECORDING STUDIO, STUDIO CAST & NK sound Studios LA. Mastering Engineer: Stuart Hawkes. Mastering Studio: Metropolis Studios in London, UK. Master Products Engineer: Ryuichi Tanaka. Production Manager: Michinori "martin" Nagano of meer. Drum Technician: Naoki Ito & Makoto Kurihara of All In One. Piano Collaboration (M-6, M-10): Yasuharu Ikeda. Backtrack Programming: KAMIJO & HIZAKI. except "M-6 intro" Programming: Ryuji Takagi. Art Direction: t.o.L. Design: TERU. Photographer: Takaaki Henmi. Hair & Make-Up: Eriko Matsumoto of APT, Ryuta "idol-kun" Yamamoto. Costume: Orie Fujita. Nail: Megumi Ishiyama of Nail Chou'es. A&R: Masanori Hirokawa of Warner Music Japan. Sales Planning: Ryo Iwamoto of Warner Music Japan. Products Coordination: Tadashi Matsuyama of Warner Music Japan. Miscellaneous Jobs: Yuko Nakayama of Warner Music Japan. Artist Management: Hiroki Yamashita of Delacroix, Ryohei Kubo of ymn. Producer: Yasushi Mikami of Delacroix, Mayasuki Maeda of ymn. Supervising Producer: Kiyoshi Yoshihara of Warner Music Japan. Executive Producer: Lachie Rutherford of Warner Music Japan, Mayumi Kojima of Delacroix. Special Thanks: Michiko & Naoko of Michiko's Vocal Therapy, Seiji Hiroshima of ESP, Mitsuaki "Mitch" Odanaka of Hoshino Gakki, Kousuke Nishida of Hoshino Gakki, Mr.Kamihama of TMC, Mac Nagaoka of Ex-pro, Ryotaro Tsuji of ENGL, Shigeyuki Ushizawa of Marshall, Kazuto Kusaka of Backstage Project, Yoshiyuki Kudo, Yasuyuki Ikeda, Katsuaki Sugiyama, Gonzalo Garcia of Noix Promotion, Bertrand Torpedo of Torpedo Productions, Miki Nakayama, Sherow Artist Society. Very Special Thanks: Noble and Descendant of the Rose, All the street Teams. Category:Albums